Who Had Saved Me
by Stop-IBegYou
Summary: Happy Barricade Day/Week another E/É story. An idea that I had. Oneshot.


**HELLO! So if you read my summary, then you'll see it's not a summary, it's just for barricade day and stuff. Anyway this is another EE fanfic, and i know they're getting kinda old, but i still like the pairing. I apologize ahead of time for fluff, if you think there's any, and if you think it's really bad, just review so. I also thank all you readers out their for reviewing!**

**=O _StopIBegYou_ D=**

* * *

><p>Marius sat down on one of the many wooden rocking chairs that were part of the barricade, his chin in his hands and his eyes downcast. Enjolras rolled his eyes in his mind. All he could think off was not seeing Cosette! This whole love thing was just getting in the way of the revolution, Marius just needed to concentrate on his priorities. Missing Cosette was perfectly fine and normal, but if this revolution was a lost cause, Marius would <em>never <em>be able to see her again. At least right now, he had a chance to meet her in the future. "Marius would you _please_ get up and give us an extra hand? You look like a depressed grandma sitting there," Enjolras prodded Marius. Marius looked up at him.

"Oh, I'll never be able to see her again, will I? Oh…oh…oh…" Marius sighed. Once again, Enjolras rolled his eyes to himself.

"Fine, fine you know what, why don't you just get up and see her now? All right? Because if you're not going to help us now, I suppose you'll never help, and I should probably grant you some happiness. Come back soon, though, all right?"

Marius's eyes sparkled as he leaped up out of the broken rocking chair. He ran all the way to Cosette's home (or so Enjolras presumed). "Clueless," Enjolras muttered.

"They're coming on strong!" he heard Lesgles shout. The bullets pierced the barricade and the shots fired all around the students. Suddenly, a body appeared, crawling in front of Enjolras. He peered down for a moment and saw a dirty looking gamine, looking right back at him with a plea in her eyes.

"Please, messieur, do you know where…Monsieur Marius…is? I need ... to see him…" she coughed out, following her question with some blood. Eponine! She was hurt. Although he had practically no idea who she was, he called Joly over to help.

"Take her to the Café Musain, and try to help her," he ordered him. He did not know why he had just done that, he also did not know why he found her a little tiny bit pretty. It was probably just pity, he told himself. Joly carried Eponine away to the Musain. Enjolras thought he heard something like a "Marius!", but could not make out exactly what it had been. Why was Eponine even here? Sure, she had come to the meetings at the Musain, but he had thought it was just to pine after Marius. It hadn't been like she had participated in any of their heated conversations…Enjolras shook the thought out of his head and continued to shoot with his rifle at the National Guard. Soon after, Marius returned, a smile plastered on his face.

"She got my note! Cosette got it, and she loves me! She love me, Enjolras!" he cried out inoccently. Note? "Ah, I wonder where Eponine has gotten to now! She was the one to deliver the note, I have to go and thank her!" Well, there was Enjolras's answer.

"Eponine? EPONINE! She was just here, and she was hurt! Marius you fool, you got her injured with all your stupid love notes! She might be dead now!" Enjolras burst out. Marius looked at him as if he had just grown another head, and a few other students glanced their way to see what all the commotion was about.

"Hurt? HURT? Where is she? OH no, oh no…" Marius smacked his hands to his face.

"Café Musain, Joly's looking after her," Enjolras said. He had mostly calmed down now, except for the fact that it was all Marius's fault that Eponine could be dead now. _Once again_, Enjolras thought, _it's _just_ pity! _Enjolras realized he was thinking to himself as if someone was jeering at him about his feelings for Eponine. He shook his head, he was so confused now. Marius raced to the Musain.

=O D=

Joly gently placed a damp rag on Eponine's forehead, it was heating up quickly. Suddenly the doors to the Café flew opened. _And in races…_ the intelligent yet joking Joly thought to himself, _the one and only…Marius Pontmercy!_ Marius tumbled through the doors with a worried look on his face. "Well Pontmercy, that was not very graceful of you, and, if I heard Enjolras's screaming correctly, not very responsible of you, ether!" Joly scolded him. Marius ignored him and turned to Eponine.  
>"Oh, oh, Eponine, you don't know how sorry I am! I –"<p>

"Er, Marius, she's well, unconscious, right now, so you cannot really talk to her, she won't hear you, exactly," Joly told Marius.

"O my wonderful and amazing Doctor Friend, I apologize for having interrupted your procedure!" Marius cried. _Well, you didn't really interrupt anything, but I'll leave it at that since you're so panicked right now. And I appreciate those compliments, too, _Joly thought to himself. Marius suddenly lifted the rag off of Eponine's forehead and placed it in Joly's surprised hands. "It's wet! I think you have to change it now," he said. Joly looked at the towel and noticed that it was still wet, but drenched in sweat. Perhaps Marius's doctor insticts were taking over because of this situation. Joly wet a new rag and placed it on Eponine's forehead.

=O D=

Enjolras fired a last shot over the barricade and smiled with pleasure when he saw his bullet bring one of the National Guard down. "All right, men, let's bring it in. I think it's time we rested for a bit," he called out to the other students. Everyone headed for the Musain, and Enjolras hoped there would be enough room for them, what with all the injuries and so forth. Another thought of Eponine pierced his mind, but he shooed it away uncertainly. _I'm just worried, is all_ he told himself_ not worried for her, just for Marius. He is a good friend, after all. A good friend, but a troubled man._ Students collapsed on chairs, tables, the floor, leaned onto the walls, did anything they could to get some rest. Enjolras met Marius and Joly in a separate room, Marius was sweating uncontrollably, Joly was trying to calm him down, and Eponine was lying on a makeshift bed (a hard wooden table, one of the curtains from the windows, and a bundle that looked like Joly's jacket, probably supposed to be a pillow and sheets, to be exact) looking rather unconscious. Enjolras walked slowly over to Marius and placed his hand on Marius soldier. "Marius, I know you are worried, but I believe you must face it, face the fact, Marius, and of course – "

"You were right Enjolras! It was all my fault, I was disracted with Cosette – " Just then, Eponine's eyes flew open in shock.

"Marius!" she cried and reached for his face.

Marius leaned back, but said, "Oh, Eponine I'm so sorry! You don't know how sorry I am! I was just so distracted, and I –"

"Oh, please let her rest, Pontmercy! She needs the most possible and with you here, you'll just jeapordize that," Joly interrupted. Marius turned his head from side to side when he saw that Enjolras agreed with him.

"What? I'm her friend! How could I jeopordize this?" Marius asked while Enjolras pushed him out of the room.

"Uhhh, just do what the doctor says," Enjolras said. He exchanged looks with Joly, both of them wondering how on earth Marius had not noticed Eponine's feelings for him. Enjolras returned back to the room with Joly.

"I'm not sure she'll make it, Enjolras," Joly sighed once she was sleeping, "She's very confident, and she is strong, but the wound's deep, and in her chest, and I just found out she has another one in her right shoulder."

"I think…oh I don't know! You're the medical student, who am I to tell you what to do? I suppose, you should just do your best. I know you will, Joly." Enjolras said. Joly placed his hand on Enjolras' shoulder, and Enjolras nodded and left the room. He couldn't help looking at Eponine on the way out, and realizing that she was sort of attractive in a way, now that Joly had cleaned her up. She looked peaceful, not scared or angry like usual. And she wasn't perfect looking, not like Marius's Cosette. _Because nobody can be perfect,_ Enjolras thought,_ that is what makes her beautiful._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, I know this was very slow, but I wrote really fast, and it's also late for Barricade Day (Sorry!) so yeah. That's my excuse. r and r, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE<strong>


End file.
